Hatori's Silent Love
by reishikori
Summary: A story about a secret love that gets discovered later on and brought to Akito. What will happen? Hatori/Tohru pairing.
1. Silent Love

Chapter one: Hatori's Silent Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Hatori was sitting in his office doing some last minute paperwork when Tohru came to mind. He growled in frustration and sighed when everyone looked at him. "Get back to work," he commanded, agitated. He cleared his mind and in the middle of a professional thought, he had an erotic vision of Tohru and almost groaned but he bit back on it. 'Thank the gods that she's over legal age now,' he thought with yet another sigh.

A few hours later, Hatori walked through his door and sat in his favorite chair. 'I loved her ever since I met her at the school festival two years ago. She is beautiful, who wouldn't love her? Hopefully I can tell her exactly how I feel before it's too late and the other do,' he thought, and decided that he would tell her exactly how he felt about her and hope that she will feel the same way. He sighed for the millionth time that day.

Tohru was cooking a late dinner for Shigure and the others, she apologized for it being so late and they forgave her immediately. She didn't hear the usual comments on her cooking because she was thinking about the handsome doctor. 'Hatori could never love someone like me. I want him to be happier than he ever could have been with Kana, not more miserable,' she thought with a sigh. Shigure gave a perverted smirk while taking her sigh the wrong way.

Hatori woke with a start. All he could remember were Tohru's whimpers and moans of his name in his ear. He decided it would be best to change out of his sweat soaked clothing and take a shower. He would stay up for the rest of the day after changing the sheets on his bed. Once he finished, he decided to read for awhile before he left for his god forsaken job.

Tohru called Ayame early that morning and arrived at Hatori's work and left as they saw him locking up his house not far from there. She smirked and thanked Ayame for the favor who only said that it was no problem for him. "And just where were you?" Kyo asked accusingly. "I had to run errand and Ayame gave me a ride," Tohru replied. "WHAT?!" Yuki yelled. "I won't repeat myself," she said and walked away from them. Shigure gave another knowing smirk. He knew of the 'secret' love that the two shared for one another.

Hatori sat at his desk and saw a bento box with a note attached to it. He opened the note and his jaw dropped. The note read:

I know that you never eat breakfast so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I made you this breakfast from my own recipe which no one here has ever tried. Tell me what you think and enjoy.  
Tohru

He smiled and opened the box and ate before everyone else arrived. He was in heaven to be completely honest and would be sure to tell Tohru that when he next saw her. After that, his day was great.

A/N: This is my first story so be nice and R


	2. A Phone Call

Chapter Two: A Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Tohru screamed as a man beat and tried to rape her. Shigure arrived just as the man was about to get his wish and threw him away from her. Tohru cried, still flat on her back, shaking in fear. Shigure took in the scene and cringed. There was alot of blood and bones sticking out in a weird manner. He called Hatori immediately. "Ha'ri! Don't hang up whatever you do, Tohru is severely injured, blood dripping and bones sticking out, she nearly got raped as we..." He heard a click and Hatori was there a few minutes later. "She's in her room," he said and followed.

Hatori did a check up and saw that she had a broken wrist and a few broken ribs. She thanked him for everything and said, "Thank you for saving and protecting me from being raped Shigure, um since you're a doctor Hatori, can you help me put on some new clothes? These are shredded, please?" She got a nod as Shigure left and shut the door. "You know. I won't hurt you Tohru," Hatori said to a now shaking girl. "It's not you that I'm scared of, nor anyone else. I was almost raped, I'm still shaken up by that," she groaned miserably.

After she was redressed, Tohru and Hatori walked downstairs slowly. She made dinner and said, "Not one word about this to anyone." Both agreed quickly. They ate and Tohru went to the couch to sleep and Hatori watched her seems as she lost alot of blood. He checked her vitals once every few hours. The next morning, everything was healed. "What's going on?" Hatori asked in confusion. "A secret," Tohru replied and left the room to make breakfast.

After she did her chores, Tohru went upstairs to take a nap. She was exausted both physically and emotionally. She slept through lunch and dinner, hell; she slept for a full week causing everyone to worry. "Sorry," she said groggily. Hatori handed her a glass of water. She nodded her thanks and drank it quickly. Shigure walked in with food and Tohru ate it all in minutes causing everyone to go into shock. "You try not eating for a full week," she mumbled and sighed. They all chuckled at her antics and Hatori did a quick check up on her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. He recieved a nod and a genuine smile as a reply and this caused his breath to hitch.

A/N: End of chapter two, Read and review!


	3. Confessions of Love

Chapter Three: Confessions of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Tohru caught the sharp breath. "Anything you want to tell me Hatori?" she teased. "Actually, there is, I love you Tohru and have ever since I first met you," he replied. She burst into tears and hid her face. "What's wrong?" he asked sadly. "Nothing, because I have loved you for just as long. I was just shocked that you feel the same," came the reply. He also cried in happiness. The tears dried as quickly as they had started and Shigure walked in. "I suppose you love birds have told each other how you feel, oh Ha'ri! How could you steal my precious flower away from me?!" "I'm not your precious flower," Tohru replied while hitting him. "Idiot," Hatori mumbled.

Tohru was pulled into into Hatori's embrace where she muttered something about perverted dogs. This caused Hatori to chuckle as well as Tohru. "Tohru you're so mean!" Shigure shouted and ran as Tohru chased him out of her room and shut the door behind him. "Finally, some peace and quiet," she groaned. Hatori backed Tohru into a wall with one hand beside her head and the other on her hip. She shivered when he kissed her. She shyly made the kiss deeper into a battle of tongues. They made it over to the bed and Tohru ran her leg across Hatori's waist causing him to groan in pleasure.

That was how Kyo found them. He cleared his throat and glared while saying, "Tohru, time to make dinner." "Order take out," she replied. "We have for a week!" he yelled. "Order something different," she stated sarcastically. Kyo growled as did Tohru. "Fine, I'll cook something," she sighed. Hatori turned her around and noticed her evil smirk; he had an idea as to what her plan was. She brushed past Kyo and went downstairs.

Tohru made leeks, fish, miso, and tea. She served the leeks to Kyo first and Yuki caused him to pass out by forcing him to eat it. Tohru put them aside and served everyone else with the other stuff that she made. As they finished everything, Kyo came to. Everyone, meaning Tohru, Hatori and Shigure were outside smoking and talking about getting permission from Akito to keep their relationship going. They both agreed that they would.

A/N: Please R&R. Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: One Month Later Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Tohru was making lunch when someone covered her eyes then kissed her neck and shoulder. "Ha'ri?" "Mm?" "I am trying to cook lunch, do you mind?" she asked. "No, not really," he replied and leaned back against a nearby counter. "I love you Ha'ri," she said as she did her finishing touches. "And I love you," he replied kissing her passionately. Tohru wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing him passionately. That was when Shigure walked in. Not noticing Shigure, Hatori place Tohru up against the wall still kissing her, Shigure taking notes. Once they were both breathless, Tohru said, "Get out, I'll be serving lunch in a minute, and Shigure, I hope you took some good notes."

After lunch, Tohru had a cigarette and watched Kyo fly through the door. "Please stop doing that so often, I have to do the repairs," she grumbled. "Forgive me, but he was being stupid again," Yuki replied. He got a nod in response and he went back inside. Just then, Hatori came out and placed her on his lap as he sat against the wall. She chuckled as he tickled her, or at least tried to, but instead it caused her to squirm which made him hard. "Your fault," she muttered and tried to get up. Hatori held her down and kissed her. After they broke apart he whispered in her ear, "Soon, you won't be able to stop me from pleasuring you to the point of insanity." She blushed and said, "I'll look forward to it."

"We should tell Akito tomorrow about us so we can take our relationship to the nxt level, and so that we no longer have to worry about him finding out second hand," Tohru said. Hatori totally agreed. So it was decided, the next day they would see Akito and tell him of their love and relationship. They were both silently praying for the best outcome. Tohru had a feeling that it would all work out in the end but even she couldn't be so sure. Akito was unpredictable after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Good news guys, I'm back and will be working on updating this story. 


End file.
